


My Jack

by bobcatwriter



Category: Miracle (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobcatwriter/pseuds/bobcatwriter
Summary: Follow the Story of Jack "OC" O'Callahan and his girl Katie, go thru the ups and downs of life: from college, though the Olympics to the Pros and family. As told through Katie's eyes.





	1. Chapter one: Introduction and Meeting Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: This story has a working title. Please Review and let me know how I am doing, I will take suggestions on how to improve this story or if you have any story ideas. This story is starting out in the rating of T. However, the rating may change as time goes on,just because I am paranoid. I don't know how often I will post a new chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Miracle or the real life people, I am just borrowing and playing with them. With the intent to return them upon the close of the story. Kathryn and Mrs. Conner's are mine characters. One more thing before I let you read. This story was written by the main character Kathryn around the year of 2010.

My Jack

The love of my life, my will and living within the American Miracle Dream team.

By: Bobcatwriter

                                                                                                             Chapter one: Introduction and Meeting Jack.

Those were the days the Bunkers sang on the opening credits to “All in the Family” but believe me those days were not the easiest at all, there was war, riots, Watergate, the thought of what if the Soviet Union would actually do something stupid. No, those days were not easy at all. Although in today’s standards those seemed like easy days, but as a person who came of age during these times, I must tell you that those days were not easy at all. The purpose of my story? Well that is something that you are going to have to wait and see, my name is Kathryn Jacqueline O’Callahan, Well back in those days of the 70’s it was Pressman, no not of those Pressman and this is my story of how I met my husband, our struggles as a couple and me living within the American Miracle Dream team, so let us take a journey back about 35 years, to the year 1975, so come along will you?

The year of 1975 was one of indifference, the women’s movement was coming more alive than ever, a big energy crisis that we have faced since the beginning of the seventy’s was taking its toll and our money. The fall of South Vietnam, to North Vietnam that came in the form of mass evacuations of American soldiers and citizen’s out of that country. All of that was going on, while I was trying to find my way around a large city and adjust to my new life. I was just 17 years old with average looks that September of 1975 when I was a part of the incoming freshmen class at Boston University. I was scared out of my mind, because just ten days before I packed up my things and moved away from everything I ever known, in New Mexico to Massachusetts.

On that September morning of the 3rd in 1975, I had walked into my history 105 class; American history from 1400 to 1899 scared shitless because I was unsure of who I was, what I was about to become and who I was about to meet. Following me into the class walks Jack O’Callahan, I had always liked to sit towards the front near the middle and where does he sit down? Right next to me in the middle. He was back then 6’1 and about 175 pounds soaking wet.  He was an alright looking guy with his boyish grin behind those horned rimmed glasses, but I had to snap myself back into reality as I was on an American Legion Scholarship. I was the first one certainly out of my high school in Eunice if not the only one who made it that far east from New Mexico.

“Hi, I’m Jack” he said to me after he sat down next to me.

 “Katie’ I replied ‘It’s nice to meet you,” I said as I offered my hand to shake it.

He started to take out a pen and a notebook out of his back pack, when he said; “So, Katie have you been in Boston long?”

 “What?” I questioned him, thinking that I heard a proposition out of him. 

“Have you been in Boston, long? Because I don’t ever remember seeing you,” Jack said.

“No only about 5 days,’ I smiled at him ‘and I don’t know about you Jack, But I am here for learning, so if you don’t mind leave me alone.” With that I had given him the brush off, thinking that he would leave me alone.

Apparently, Jack liked me from the get go, why I did not know. I was just as surprised as everyone else when I had gotten the letter saying that I won a scholarship to college, but when the letter came from Boston University, I and everyone in my home town were on cloud nine because I was going to get out of New Mexico, except for one person. My father who was less then pleased with my decision to follow my heart, apply to Boston University and go to school there.  Life with my father was not the most pleasant life that I had known. But after I had gotten out of that town and for the first 8 weeks, I was on the exact same cloud at BU until the history midterms came back with an F on the test, “Shit” I said.

 “What’s wrong, Katie?” asked Jack.

“Nothing, I got a bad grade, how did you do?” I asked him.

“A as per usual” he said as he showed me his midterm grade.

“An A? How is that possible you missed like what 5 classes, how in the hell did you get an A?” I asked.

 “Just luck I guess” said Jack as he smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes, before I sarcastically said, “Well, that is it, I am going to get my scholarship revoked, get thrown out of here, go back to Eunice and into my father’s house, with my tail between my legs, all because I could not handle it in big bad Boston.”

I was very sarcastic in those days, Jack says that I am still sarcastic to this day, but I am jumping ahead of myself. 

“If you want my help, Katie why don’t you just ask? After all I was born and bred here and I would be more than happy to help you,” Jack said.

 I grimaced for a minute or two before I batted my big brown eyes under my long wavy brown hair and said, “Jack would you please help me learn everything that I need to know?”

“Yes, meet me at the library at 8:30 tonight and we will get started,” he said. That night I had no idea what I would be getting myself into. 

I arrived at the library at 8:25 and waited nervously for Jack to get to the library. I decided that I would give him about 10 minutes and if he didn’t show up, then I would go back to my dorm room and try to figure out a way to get out of the midterm mess without his or anyone else’s help. I got out my history book and started to intently work in it. 8:30 went by as well as 8:40 and 8:45. At 5 to nine I knew that I had been blown off. I packed up my stuff and started to walk out of the library when Jack rushed in.

 “Sorry, sorry practice ran long. I tried to get here as soon as I could. But Rizzo thought it would be best if I showered first,” Jack said huffing clearly indicating that he ran clear across campus.

 “Excuse me, Rizzo?” I quirked an eyebrow up to him.

“Yeah, one of my teammates, we play hockey together,” he said smiling.

 I scoffed as I crossed my arms, “You play hockey? What is that?” I asked.

“It’s a sport, you ever been?” Jack said smiling at me as he was pulling out his history book out of his backpack at the table I had just vacated.

“Sorry there is no hockey in south eastern New Mexico. Might be up near the mountains.” I said, this was years before either Dallas or Phoenix got their NHL teams.

Jack’s face fell and then he sat down on a chair and said, “Look it doesn’t matter I am here now, let’s just get started.”

 “Look you told me to meet you here at 8:30 and you didn’t show up, so why should I even give you a chance to even tutor me.” I said, before I turned and started to walk away.

 I was a good 30 feet away from the table he was at, before I heard Jack say, “Because if you don’t, you are going to be walking back into your father’s house with your tail between your legs, looking like a beat mutt, because you got thrown out of school.”

He was right though, I didn’t want that to happen, I turned back around and said “I guess I have no choice do I.”

“No, you still have a choice, it’s up to you about what to do with it.” Jack had been right, I walked back to the table, took a seat next to him, got out my books and we started to study together.

It was nearly 1:00 in the morning when we were kicked out of the Library. Jack said to me as we left the library that evening “Do you want to come to the Dugout and we will finish studying there?”

“The dugout? What’s that?” I asked.

 “It’s a bar, you do have bars in New Mexico?” He asked me sarcastically.

 “Of course; we have bars in New Mexico asshole.” I said back.

 “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you” Jack said to me with his hands up.

I yawned before I said, “I would like to Jack but it’s very late and I have an 8 am class. Maybe some other time.”

Jack put his hands back down, before he said, “Ok, Katie I get it, can I walk you to your room?”

I turned quickly towards him before saying, “excuse me my room?”

“I meant your dormitory”, Jack said as a blush crept up his neck.

 “Yeah sure.” I said as we walked away from the library heading to Rich Hall, where I was living my freshman year.

 We walked in silence for about 10 minutes, when he said “So”.

 “So what?” I asked.

“Well I was wondering what a pretty girl like you is doing here. You’re like 3,000 miles away from home,” Jack said.

“It’s 2,154 miles thank you very much. And I am here because my mom wanted me out of New Mexico,” I said.

 “She did? Why?” Jack asked with his eyebrows half crossed and raised, I have to admit that he looks so cute when he looks like that even to this day.

“Because she didn’t want me to face the same fate that she did, she was captain of the cheerleading squad, her senior year of high school in 1953. She and my father were high school sweethearts, He was captain of the football team in Odessa.” I said.

 “Odessa?” Jack looked at me confused.

“Odessa, Texas. Anyway, she and him got pregnant after the last football game of the year, state championship, the team lost. She was thrown out of school by March of 1954, she never graduated.  Anyway 5 months later my brother Gerry was born. By then mom was a full-time housewife and mother. Dad was working in the oil fields, around Odessa, three years later I was born, I was’ I corrected myself ‘am super smart like mom. She was always reading and writing, when I got the American Legion Scholarship award from Boston University. I was told by my neighbors and friends that I would be stupid not to do it, it’s what my mom wanted.”

“She sounds like one hell of a woman.” Jack said as he smiled at me as I turned to face him, when we got to my dormitory. He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and slid his hand down my cheek.

 “Well Jack, thanks for helping me. Good night.” I turned to go up the three steps to my dorm.

When Jack said to me, “Anytime, do you want to get some coffee or piece of pie sometime?”

I turned around to face and I was just about to answer him, when a voice come from behind me and said “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” It was Ms. Conner’s my resident director. She was a frumpy woman in her mid to late 40’s.

I quickly turned around to face her and said, “I am sorry Ms. Conner’s I was at the library studying.”

 “Studying huh, I would not put it past you that you were in his dorm room fooling around.” Ms. Conner’s said pointing a finger at Jack.

Jack’s face fell before he said, “No Ma’am, that’s the truth. I was supposed to meet Katie at 8:30 in the library but my team practice ran late. I am very sorry.”

“Kathrine; you know that there is a curfew for my freshmen students. That curfew is at 11:30 for a reason,” Ms. Conner’s said.

 “I know I am very sorry,” I told her.

 “Get to bed, we will talk about this in the morning,” Ms. Conner’s said.

 “Yes, Ma’am; Goodnight, Jack,” I said.

 “Goodnight, Katie; have pleasant dreams,” Jack said as I scurried into the building with Ms. Conner’s following closely behind to make sure I got up to my dorm room. 

The next morning as I was leaving for my 8 O’clock, English class I saw Jack outside of Rich Hall; my dormitory with a cup of coffee and a bag with a donut. “Good morning” he said as he smiled at me.

“Jack, you haven’t been outside of my dorm all night, have you?” I asked.

 “No, I thought I would walk you to your class. I brought you some coffee and breakfast. I figured you would not have time to eat at the student union. I didn’t know how to fix it, so I brought it black.” Jack said.

 I smiled at him, before I said. “Usually a cream and two sugars.”

“A cream and two sugars, coming up.” Jack said as he handed me the breakfast bag and set my coffee on the railing to fix my coffee. I opened the bag and he grabbed one of the creams and two sugar’s out of the bag along with a spoon to stir.

 “Doughnut’s?” I asked him with my eyebrows raised.

“Breakfast of champions,” Jack said smiling.

I giggled before I said, “You are so sweet.”

“I try. So, what did your Resident Director say to you?” Jack said as he pulled the spoon out of my coffee, and put the lid back on.

I groaned, before I said; “I don’t know I have a meeting with her after my English class’ I looked at my watch, ‘in like 5 minutes”

“Well here, let’s go.” Jack said as he handed me my coffee and proceeded to walk me to class.

“You know you never said an answer to my question I asked you last night,” Jack said to me.

“What question was that,” I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

“Me wanting to take you out for a piece of pie sometime, I want to get to know you better,” Jack said.

I smiled before I said, “Yeah, maybe.”

“Maybe? Cool! I have a game on Friday and Saturday night. Maybe Sunday afternoon, after I get home from my parent’s place. I could pick you up,” Jack said to me.

 “You go to your parent’s place?” I asked confused.

 “Yeah for mass and lunch, but only when the team is in town or I am not busy. I thought maybe we could study there too.” Jack said.

 “Sure, I guess, so what time?” I asked.

 “How about I pick you up at 3:00 at your dorm?” Jack asked.

 “Ok, I will see you then,” I said.

“Great, have a good day.” Jack said and then he kissed me on the cheek, before I walked up into the building where my English class was at.

 

As I walked into the building where my class was, I looked back at Jack and he held his right hand up and waved slightly. I smiled at myself, I knew he was checking my butt out.  


	2. Chapter Two: The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the date go will there be fireworks??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those that have read, my story! Please please please review

November 2, 1975

By 1:30 that Sunday afternoon I had my entire closet spread out on my bed. “Oh, that sweater will look good with the blue jean skirt you have,” my roommate Georgia said to me.

“I don’t know Georgia, I have never paired the two before I only got that sweater when my aunt found out that I was accepted into BU, she said I was going to need some winter clothing. Well more then what I had,” I said.

 “I take it that the winter in Eunice is just like the weather in Jacksonville,” Georgia said.

 “Pretty much, but then we don’t get hurricanes,” I said smiling at her.

“Ha, ha,” Georgia said.

Georgia was born and raised in Jacksonville, Florida. She had the most amazing blond hair and perfect blue eyes. Her parents called her Georgia because she was procreated on the Florida-Georgia line. She was very much like me, very bookish. Always had a romance novel or two in her hands. Sometimes she read two at once. How she didn’t mess up the plot lines I will never know. She came to Boston to look after her Nana Jane and to come to school. Her Nana loss her husband of 59 years in the winter of 1974-75. With her uncle and cousins all the way across the country in California they were not able to pack up their lives and move to Boston to look after her. Luckily Georgia got into BU. Her original major was English, but she didn’t know what she wanted to do with herself. We spent the next hour going through clothing and me trying stuff on for this pie date that I had with Jack. 

At quarter of 3, one of my hall mates Lyndsay knocked at the door and said, “Katie your date is here, a Jack somebody.”

“Oh, GOD HE’S EARLY” I screamed as I tried to move quickly.

“Would you hold still? I am going to burn your scalp!” Georgia said back to me with a curling iron in my hair.

 “What do I tell him?” Lyndsay asked.

“Tell him I am going to need a few more minutes and whatever you do don’t let him leave,” I told Lyndsay.  Lyndsay quickly left and kept Jack entertained for a few minutes while I was finishing getting myself ready.

“God I can’t believe I am looking like this for a study session.” I said to myself as I looked in the mirror. I had on full makeup, curls in my hair, a light pink sweater and blue jean skirt on with black flat shoes.

“You have to look your best on every occasion. That’s what my mother taught me,” Georgia said.

“Your mother would put on makeup to take the garbage out,” I said.

“Maybe, there are lots of cute guys in Florida,” Georgia said smiling, as I left the dorm room.

When I got downstairs, I immediately went over to Jack and said; “Hi Jack.”

“Wow don’t you look good. I look like a slob.” Jack said half laughing, while looking down at his clothing. He was in a pair of sweat pants and T-Shirt that read Harry’s Hardware and sneakers.

“Georgia, my roommate made me dress up. I could go and change.” I said as I started to turn around to head back upstairs to my room.

When Jack grabbed me and said, “No, no what your wearing is fine. I guess I should have put more thought into what I was wearing. But to be honest with you I was ready to get out of my suit the minute mass ended this morning, however my mother always insists on church clothes at the dining room table after mass.”

“Oh, we can do this another time if you want,” I said as my smile faded.

“No, no it’s fine I am not worried, as long as you don’t care,” Jack said half laughing.

 “No, of course not Jack, you could show up butt naked and I would not care,” I said.

 “Well then let’s go,” Jack said. He then took my arm and I giggled. He was always such a gentleman, I knew that his mother raised him right.  

We started walking towards the bus stop, “So where are we going,” I asked.

“A little coffee shop in Cambridge, called Rose’s Coffee shop. Sorry we have to walk a little way’s I don’t own a car,” Jack said.

 “That’s ok, neither do I, I would like to get a job so I can earn money towards a car, but with the unemployment rate so high, getting a waitress job is like impossible. Because everybody is going for those kinds of jobs,” I said.

 “No shit, I usually pick up a job in the summer, painting houses or something like that. Helps me keep in shape for hockey season, last summer I was up on roof’s all summer doing roofing. But when fall comes a calling I have to quit, but my boss understands that. I have known him for years,” Jack said while he smiled that cocky smile of his, that I grew to love.

“What kind of car do you want to get?” I asked.

 “69 Camaro convertible ruby red, the one I had my eye on sold for 3,400 dollars last summer. I only had about half that,” Jack said laughing.

“What about your parents, could they have helped?” I asked.

 “No, my dad works at Boston Edison and my mother is a home maker. They are barely scraping by. I would not be going to BU if it was not for my full ride scholarship,” Jack said as he smiled.

 “You got a scholarship to play hockey?” I started to laugh.

“What what’s so funny?” Jack asked.

 “I can’t see you playing hockey, I am sorry,” I laughed.

 “Why not?” Jack asked.

“Because of these,” I said as I pulled Jack’s glasses off his face.

“Hey give those back, I can’t see without them,” Jack whined.

 “Oh yeah, then how can you see on the ice?” I asked.

 “I can see up close but not far away, I am trying to convince my parents to let me get contacts but they can’t afford them. At least not yet,” Jack said.

 I gave him back his glasses, with an apology, “I am sorry I took them; my kid sister wore glasses too. But why don’t you pay for them yourself?”

“Didn’t you hear me; I am trying to save my money for my Camaro. Maybe after I get it, then I will be able to pay for my contacts,” Jack said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Oh” I said and then we walked in complete silence.

“What about you, what kind of car do you want?” Jack asked me once we got to the bus stop to wait for the bus.

“I don’t know something that runs, my dad had pickups when we were growing up, mom had a station wagon.’ I said quietly ‘At least until she was killed.”

“Oh God, I am sorry Katie what happened?” Jack asked concerned.

 “A drunk driver, mom was 7 and ½ months pregnant with my baby sister Hannah. Mom was killed instantly, she never made it to the hospital. Hannah barely made it to the hospital, they’ I started to tear up, ‘had to pull her out of mom’s stomach right there in the ER, then they rushed her to the NICU at the University of New Mexico Children’s hospital in Albuquerque. She died last year, only 5 years old. They didn’t think she would make it to her first birthday. That tells you something about babies born on the 4th of July,” I smiled slightly.

 “Oh God I feel horrible. I am sorry,” Jack said while rubbing my hand.

“Don’t be, we had 5 good years with her, it was just her time to go, her heart gave out,” I said. Just then the bus had arrived and Jack paid for our ride, then led me to the back of the bus, we sat down and said nothing the entire way to the coffee shop.

Once we were seated and ordered what we wanted in the coffee shop, I reached my hand across the table at Jack and said, “Hey! You hoo, you ok?”

“Yeah, I am sorry so what happened with Gerry?” Jack asked, interested in what I said about my big brother the other night.

 “He’s working in the oil fields with dad,” I said.

 “He was born in 1954?” Jack asked.

 “Yep he was born August 6th, 1954, I was born December 12th, 1957. My sister Laura came March 23rd, 1959,” I said. 

“and then Hannah on July 4th, 1969?” Jack asked.

“Yep, mom and dad had a hard time in their marriage, the oil fields dried up in spring 1960, Dad was laid off, he started drinking a lot, abused mom and us. We left him for a time to her Aunt’s house in Eunice, New Mexico. Anyway in 1964, they discovered oil south of Eunice, and my dad was re hired to work in the oil field. They got back together later that year, they worked out their problems. He quit drinking and went to AA meetings, they got pregnant with Hannah 5 years later. But after mom died, he started drinking again. I honestly don’t think that he has stopped. He drank 3 six packs of beer by himself the day I graduated from high school. Anyway, I am glad that I am out of that little town. When I graduate, I do not want to go back. What about you do you have brothers and sisters?” I asked, just then the pies and coffee arrived.

“Irish catholic family from Charlestown, Massachusetts what do you think?” Jack said smiling at me.

“I say that the answer is yes,” I said.

 “Yep, I am the oldest of eight. I was born on July 24th, 1957. At about every 18-28 months my mom would pop another child out,” Jack said.

 “What are their names?” I asked.

“Fran was born on January 21st, 1959; Eddie was born on September 8th, 1960; Jesse was born on May 19th, 1962; Allie was born on April 1st, 1964; Becky was born on August 11th, 1966; Carrie was born on June 15th, 1968 and William was born on October 31st, 1970. He won’t be in school until next year, since the cutoff date is September 1st. Hopefully Mom will be able to go back to work once William is in school,” Jack said and then he took a bite of his pie.

 “Where they high school sweethearts?” I asked.

“No, Junior High.’ Jack laughed ‘They didn’t get married until 1955. Dad served a tour of Duty in Korea from July of 1955 to October of 1956 and 9 months later I was born. So, what are you studying, Katie?”

“Sociology I want to go into the Peace Core, when I am done with school, I always want to help people.” I said.

“The peace core, that’s noble. I’m Pre-Law, I want to go to Law School when I am done. I got the scholarship to play hockey, saving me the need to take out student loans until I enroll in Law School.” Jack said as he smiled at me. 

“So, between College and Law School, you will be done when?” I asked as I took a bite of my cherry pie.

“Well I will be done with college in 1979 and hopefully done with Law School in 1982. Just in time for Allie to graduate from high school.” Jack said.

“So besides playing hockey, what else do you like to do?” I asked.

 “Well I love to read, go to movies, drink, listen to music, watch sports,” Jack smiled.

 “You love to read? So, do I what are you reading?” I asked.

“ _Lord of the Rings_ , I am into the second book, _The Two Towers_ , What about you?” Jack asked.

I sighed before I said, “Romance Novels, when I have time or money. I just finished _Love Story_.”

Jack gagged “Romance Novels, yuk!”

“What, _Love Story_ is a good book ‘ _Love means never having to say you’re sorry_ ,” I said.

“That’s something my sisters would read or my mother,” Jack said as he rolled his eyes.

“Well, that’s probably a good thing since they are girls and I happen to be a girl,” I said. 

“NOW KATIE THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT.” Jack yelled out, a few patrons in the coffee shop turned their heads.

“Oh, really then how did you mean it?” I asked.

 “I... I... I’m just not into reading that kind of garbage,” Jack said.

“And that’s fine you don’t have to, just like I don’t have to read _Lord of the Fly’s_ ” I said.

“Its rings. _Lord of the Rings_.” Jack said quietly.

 “Rings SORRY!” I said with a very short undertone.

“Never mind, what kinds of sports are you into?” Jack asked.

“None at all,” I said.

 “None you didn’t go to any football games even in high school?” Jack asked.

 I rolled my eyes before I said, “Well duh, Jack of course I went to football games in high school. I had to I was going out with Marcus Evans.”

“Who’s he? Your Boyfriend?” Jack asked with a very worried look to his face.

 “EX, Marcus is my ex-boyfriend. He was the star running back on the football team. He was one of those that didn’t want me to come here. He wanted me to come with him to Austin, Texas. He was going to the university there, to play football. We broke up 3 weeks after graduation,” I said.

 “Oh, I’m sorry,” Jack said as he looked down, I think for a moment he was celebrating because I didn’t have a boyfriend.

“That’s ok it was mutual, we just didn’t agree on stuff. Just like we are not agreeing on stuff,” I said.

 “Well excuse me for being into the Celtics, the Red Sox, the Patriots and above all THE BRUINS!!” Jack yelled at me.

“You know you are making home seem more and more pleasing, despite my father,” I yelled at him.

“Hey OC and person I don’t know,” said a voice that just came up to the table.

“Hey Rizzo, how’s it going?” Jack asked.

 “Good, good. Oh, Donna I want to introduce you to Jack O’Callahan, we call him OC.” Rizzo said to his girlfriend, Donna.

“Oh, so this is the infamous OC, it’s good to meet you Jack.” Donna said.

“You too Donna, Riz talks a lot about you in the locker room,” Jack said. Rizzo started to develop a shade of red.

 Donna rolled her brown eyes and said “I am not surprised.” “I am Donna Tambellini’ She and Jack shook hands and then she turned to me ‘and you are?”

“Katie Pressman,” I said as I was shaking Donna’s hand and then Rizzo’s when he said, “Mike Eruzione.”

 “Pleasure, so you have come in for a piece of pie?” I asked.

“Yep always do, on our way back to BU from Winthrop, it’s tradition,” said Donna.

 “Your both from Winthrop?” I asked.

“Yep been together, 8 years. Our mothers are best friends,” Rizzo said.

“Yeah, we’ve known each other since we were babies. We grew up together.” Donna said.

 “How nice, I wish I could have said that,” I said with my eyes narrowing at Jack.

Mike looked around and saw that the coffee shop was starting to get the regular 5 o’clock crowd and was a might full, he asked; “Do you mind if we sit down with you?”

“No not at all, it will give me a little break from Jack the JERK!” I said as I scooted over to let Donna sit next to me. Jack scooted over to let Rizzo sit next to him.

Our waitress came up to the table with more coffee and said, “refill, sir?”

“Yes Please” Jack said as his coffee was getting refilled.

“Ma’am refill?” she asked as she turned to me.

“Yes, Please,” I said.

She then turned to Mike and Donna “Hey Mike, hey Donna, your usual?”

 “Sweetie, is that okay?” Rizzo asked Donna.

“Of course, Sweetheart,” Donna agreed.

“That would be great, thanks Caroline,” Mike said to the waitress, with that the waitress left.

“So, what were you two talking about?” Donna said.

 “We were trying to find some things in common,” Jack said.

“I take it you are not finding too much in common,” Donna asked.

“No!” Jack and I said together.

“Ok, what have you talked about?” Rizzo asked.

“Well, we talked about how both of us came from rather large families, that we found in common and that we like to read, but I love romance novels and he’s more adventure I suppose. That is one we disagree on. He loves sports, I hate sports and our majors are totally different.” I said catching Rizzo and Donna up.

“Ok, do you like going to movies?” Jack asked.

“Of course I do, my favorite is Sound of Music. What about yours?” I asked.

“Casino Royale,” Jack said.

 “Oh, that’s a good one,” Rizzo said as he nodded in agreement.

 I frowned at Jack, “My name is Bond, James Bond,” Jack said then I rolled my eyes.

“Ok, Best movie ever shown?” I asked before taking a sip of coffee.

 Jack rolled his eyes before saying “That’s easy.’ Then Rizzo joined in and they said together, ‘THE GODFATHER”.

 “Oh God, why? That movie is disgusting,” I said.

 “Because its cool,” Rizzo said laughing.

 “Mike there is nothing cool about seeing a dead horse’s head in a bed. That is disgusting, I don’t know what the director was thinking,” I said.

 “Actually, the movie was pretty cool, Mike took me to go and see it once,” Donna said.

 I just shook my head and said “Yuk.”

“Yeah, well its better than’ Jack than sang in a bad falsetto voice ‘the hills are alive with the sound of music” Rizzo just about died laughing, while I rolled my eyes. 

It took several moments before Rizzo calmed down enough to say, “Ok, Katie your favorite music group?”

 “Easy Johnny Cash, I love the man in black,” I said.

“That’s not a group, that’s an artist. We want group,” Jack said with his jaw clinched.

 “Well I don’t have one, I like mostly country music. I used to love the Beatles and then Paul broke my heart by dissolving the band,” I said sadly.

 “Well, Jack what’s your favorite?” Donna asked.

“Aerosmith,” Jack said as he smiled.

“Who?” I said.

 Rizzo scoffed before he said, “Don’t tell me you have never heard of Aerosmith?”

 “No, country western girl,” I said.

“Oh, girl, girl, girl, girl we are definitely going to have to get you some education,” Donna said shaking her head.

“Sorry, but that’s what’s popular in New Mexico,” I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

“Well it’s a good thing that Donna has lots of music albums, she can share the wisdom that she has gained,” Rizzo said laughing.

 “I would be happy to let you listen to anything that you want, Katie,” Donna said to me.

 “Thanks, Donna I appreciate that but you probably live off campus and I don’t want to impose on you,” I said.

 Jack and Rizzo’s jaws dropped and then they said, “No she doesn’t.”

 “And how exactly do you know that?” I asked.

 “I am her boyfriend, I have been over to her dorm room lots,” Rizzo said smiling.

“Oh, I feel like an idiot, I am sorry Donna,” I said.

“Don’t worry about it, which hall do you live in?” Donna asked.

“Rich Hall 10th floor,” I said softly.

 “You’re kidding, I live like right next door, the top floor of Claflin Hall, 1313. We can probably see each other’s rooms because the dorms where built exactly alike,” Donna said.

 “Yeah I tease her because it’s the same address as Herman and Lillian Munster 1313 Mockingbird Lane,” Rizzo said smiling before he was kicked under the table by Donna.

“It was not my idea, Sally, Lynn and I decided to share a room together, because Annie left at the end of last year, I didn’t feel it was right to leave Sally out in the cold,” Donna said in defense of herself.

“What happened she graduated?” I asked.

  “No, she got knocked up,” Donna and Rizzo said together.

 Rizzo snorted before saying, “I could have killed him, for doing what he did and then leaving her.”

“Rizzo, let it go, it’s over,” Donna said while reaching out for his hand to rub.

“Let’s move on to happier subjects, favorite TV show,” Jack asked.

“ _The Carol Burnett Show_ , she is so funny; I also like _Happy Days, All in the Family, The Jefferson’s, M*A*S*H, Maude, The Mary Tyler Moore Show, The Bob Newhart Show_ ,” I said.

“Well see there’s something you like Jack, _the Fonz and M*A*S*H_. I swear he can’t leave the dorm room until after he has seen both,” Rizzo said smiling.

“Yeah well I like to get a girl just by snapping my fingers,” Jack said while smiling that boyish grin.

 “I don’t know, get rid of those glasses and maybe you will,” I said while laughing.

“ _SIT ON IT_ KATIE,” Jack and Rizzo said together.

“I am not to hip into the new doctor that they got running around on _M*A*S*H_ ,” Jack said a few minutes later.

“Who _Dr. Hunnicutt_ ,’ Jack nodded his head yes, ‘I think he’s dreamy, but not as sexy as Alan Alda is. But then again, I wasn’t to hip into _Klinger_ at first and now I think he’s hilarious! I can’t believe that _Radar gave Colonel Potter a horse_ , reminds me of home,” I said.

“What there’s a horse now?” Jack, Rizzo and Donna asked together.

 “Yeah, Radar gave him the mare like 1 week ago,” I said smiling.

“Well no wonder we didn’t see, you guys were in the middle of a hockey game,” Donna said.

 “Thank God, for reruns,” Rizzo said.

 “I’m sorry I ruined it for you, I should probably go, can I get a ride with you back to campus Donna?” I asked.

“Yeah, no problem,” Donna said as the check was placed down between Rizzo and Donna.

Jack rolled his eyes, before he said; “Now Katie why do you feel like you need to run off? I thought we were having a good time.”

“Because it doesn’t seem like we are getting anywhere Jack,” I said.

 “You haven’t even given me the benefit of the doubt, Katie. Can we at least study together and then we can decide where to take this relationship?” Jack asked.

 I swallowed hard, before I said; “Ok Jack, I’ll stay and we can get started studying.”

 “I take it that you won’t need that ride after all, huh Katie,” Rizzo asked.

 “Mike, let’s just go and we will leave these two alone. Katie, stop by my room after you get back to campus and we can have some girl talk,” Donna said.

 “Ok, see you later, it was great to meet you both,” I said.

 “You too,” Rizzo and Donna replied as they got out of the booth to go pay their ticket and left the coffee shop.

 Jack and I studied in there until we were kicked out at closing time, then we went back to my dorm room to finish the studying.

 Sometime later, I heard from Rizzo that later on that night Jack had the biggest smile on his face after I kissed him on the cheek, to thank him for helping me, because I finally got something. In fact, Jack could not stop smiling the whole 1.5 miles back to Miles Standish Hall. When Jack got up to his room that he shared with Rizzo 720A, Jack was still smiling as big as the day is long. “What are you smiling about?” Rizzo asked.

“I think I met the person I’m going to marry,” Jack said dreamily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of mothers day (Happy Mom's Day to all of the Mom's out there) I have a poll: Should Jack's Parents expand on the family? A. Yes, have a baby in late 1976, B. Have a baby in 1977, C. Have a baby in 1978 or D. NO Eight is ENOUGH!!! Please review and let me know of your vote!! Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:I have decided to give you a present for my birthday in a few days (on Sunday) an update! As usual please read and review! and no I still don't own Miracle!!

November 20, 1975

Jack and I kept on having the study sessions that we were having; sometimes we would meet at the Library after practice, sometimes in the student union between our classes, sometimes in front of the TV at Rich hall watching _Happy Days_ , although honestly, we didn’t get to much studying done during the show. It was now near the end of November and the days were getting shorter and the nights longer. We were working on the last term paper. I had drawn the midnight ride of Paul Revere. I was supposed to visit the actual sites and imagine what it would be like to take that midnight ride and then write up my observations on the site itself and cross reference it with 3 other sources. Compare and contrast what the ride might be like today and give my impressions on the live and ride of Pail Revere. In other words, busy bodywork. Jack and I had gotten progressively closer and to be honest we started to hold hands a lot and give soft sweet kisses, on the cheek. Thanksgiving was a week away. “Uh Katie” Jack asked me.

“Yeah Jack?” I said as I looked down at the book, I was studying.

“I was wondering if you were planning on going home for Thanksgiving?” Jack asked.  

“No, I am not, it’s too far. I would have to take the train and a bus to get home. It would take 4 days to get home and 5 days to come back. I am not going to go home just to come back. I probably won’t go home until Summer break, Why?” I said.

“Nothing, I was just wondering. I wanted to invite you to thanksgiving dinner with my family.” Jack asked.

“Oh, Jack’ I touched his cheek lovingly, ‘that’s sweet but I made plans with Georgia to have Thanksgiving with her family at her Nana’s house next Thursday. Her mom, aunt Sarah, Georgia and I are doing the cooking. Well they are going to teach Georgia and I how to cook thanksgiving.”

“Oh, I see” Jack said slightly disappointed.

“Maybe we could hang out on Friday, So I can finish this term paper?” I said.

“Friday? Yeah, I don’t have a game or a practice we sure could,” Jack said.

“Ok, I will have to get the address from Georgia and I will give it too, you,” I said. I ended up giving him the address to Georgia’s Nana’s house a few days before the holiday. That house happened to be in Charlestown.

November 28, 1975

That Friday Jack picked me up from Georgia’s Nana’s House. Georgia was very interested in meeting him, he said hello for a few minutes and then took me on Paul Reveres ride through the city. “It’s actually better around patriot’s day, but this will have to do,” Jack said to me in the car on the way to Paul Revere’s house. He took me on the tour of the city and made the history come alive. When we finished the tour, I had so much coming out of my head that I could not wait to get it down on paper. We ended the evening back at The Dugout. I was nearly finished with the paper, when a drunk splashed the table with beer getting me and my paper wet.

“Hey buddy really?” Jack said.

“Watch it buster,” said the drunk dude.

 “YOU SPILLED BEER ON MY GIRLFRIEND AND HER PAPER! APOLOGIZE.” Jack yelled at him.

 “What are you going to do about it four eyes?” the drunk dude asked as he pointed a finger in Jack’s chest.

 “Jack Don’t.” I said, but it was too late a brawl ensued, I ended up behind the bar with my books. One of the waitresses helped me dab my papers and books as best as we could before I stuffed them back into my backpack. Jack was getting in a few good shots against four guys until someone cut his right check with a broken bottle. The bouncers moved in and threw out the four guys that Jack was fighting with.  By the time I had gotten back to him and put my hands around his waist he was bleeding pretty profusely.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked me.

“Yeah I am fine but your bleeding.” I said.

A waitress came by with a clean rag and said “here this will help to stop it.”

“We got to get you to the hospital,” I said.

 “Katie, I will be fine, it will stop in a little bit,” Jack said as he held the rag up to his cheek.

 “It’s a good gash on there. You have to go to the hospital and get stitches.” One of the bouncers said to him. Another waitress who was just about to get off when the fight started took us to Beth Israel Hospital, since it was only about a mile and a half away from the dugout and campus.

The nurses took Jack into one of the triage rooms and started to treat him. Soon the doctor came and patched Jack up and told him to take some Advil or Motrin. He ended up with 25 stitches. I had to stay with Jack to make sure that he didn’t get a concussion. I was basically his nurse for the next few days.

I took him back to my dorm and he stayed the night there. I gave him my bunk and bunked in Georgia’s bed. As I was lying in the bed, I kept thinking about the words that Jack used “ _My Girlfriend_ ”.

“Jack?” I asked.

 “Yeah?” Jack asked back.

 “Did you mean it, what you said in the bar?” I asked.

 “Did I mean what?” Jack said.

 “About calling me your girlfriend to that idiot,” I said.

 “Yeah, I did. Well I want you to be my Girlfriend, I know that we only known each other for about three months but I love you,” Jack said.

 I raised my head from the pillow and saw Jack smiling at me. “I would like to be your girlfriend. If you asked first,” I said.

Jack put his head back on the pillow and laughed about it for a second before rising up and walking over to where I was, I sat up in bed. “Katie, I love you; I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes Jack, I will be your girlfriend. I love you too,” I said and with that we kissed and I swear fireworks went off followed by ringing bells.

“Jack did you hear that?” I asked.  

“The fireworks? Yeah, they went off in my head too,’ Jack said. Just then a pain hit Jack’s cheek and he pulled his right hand up to cradle his cheek. ‘Ouch I think we pulled against the stitches.” I checked the stitches and his cheek didn’t split back open like I was told to do so.

“I think that you shouldn’t be kissing me until after the stitches came out,” I said.

 “Deal” Jack said.

I then kissed him on the other check and said “Good night Jack, I love you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review: it will make this birthday Girl, Happy, Happy, happy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Any good? Please let me know and leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
